The prevalence of cameras and other image capture devices continues to increase. For example, cameras may be included as part of a mobile phone, tablet computer, as a stand-alone device, used as part of a computing device (e.g., to support teleconferencing), and so on. As such, the amount and variety of images that are captured has also had a corresponding increase.
Due to this prevalence, a variety of different techniques have been developed to process image data of the images to change visual characteristics of the images. However, tastes and desires of users in regard to visual characteristics of the images may be quite different. Therefore, conventional techniques that were utilized to perform this processing that took a “one size fits all” approach to expectations regarding image processing did not address these differences and therefore could fail for users that differed from the expectations.